Big Bad Bill
Big Bad Bill the Woolly Blue Hoodoo is an Ultra Rare Moshling in the Spookies set in Moshi Monsters. He's both an important recurring character in the Super Moshi Missions as the only Hoodoo available in the Moshling Zoo. Go Do The Hoodoo is a song dedicated to him, performed by Buster Bumblechops. He does not lead the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe but does seem to be in a high position. He is in charge of the Hoodoo stew as he is mostly found steering the cauldron. Like Big Chief Bill, he is capable of casting spells. Through the storyline of the missions, he has always acted as an ally, the joke being a seemingly troublesome tribe was not so bad after all. But in Moshling Rescue! he functions as a villain whose motivations are simply wanting to cause trouble as the lyrics: "Gotta throw a party but I gotta do my voodoo" in Trapped in Gummy! imply. Combination Biography Woolly Blue Hoodoos are wise, old Moshlings who know everything about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. If you've got a pain in the rear, or a bug in your ear, these helpful furballs will cure it before you can say 'umba-wanga-thlunk'. Maybe even faster. I once got bitten by a ten metre skeeter during a trip to the Barmy Swami Jungle. A Hoodoo saved my life by kissing it better (the skeeter, not my bite). Never seen without their mystical Staffs of Power, Woolly Blue Hoodoos are really scared of teaspoons. Maybe they don't like their own medicine. Mini Bio Woolly Blue Hoodoos are wise, old Moshlings who know everything about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. If you've got a pain in the rear, or a bug in your ear, these helpful furballs will cure it before you can say 'umba-wanga-thlunk'. Maybe even faster. They are never seen without their mystical Staffs of Power, Woolly Blue Hoodoos are really scared of teaspoons. Maybe they don't like their own medicine. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Woolly Blue Hoodoos are rarely seen without their mystical Staves of power. Maybe the power is healing, because these wise old Moshlings know everything there is to know about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. Woolly Blue Hoodoos are nomadic and wander vast areas in search of enlightenment and Oobla Doobla. It's said that they come from a lost tribe found deep in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Just don't go near them with a teaspoon or a clown . . . Both of these will make the funny little furballs head for the hills! Habitat Naturally Nomadic, Woolly Blue Hoodoos wander vast areas in search of enlightenment and bald peaches. Rumour has it they come from a lost tribe found deep down in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Traits Personality Wise, mystical, generous. Likes Deep massage and deep fried Oobla Doobla. Dislikes Clowns and itchy eyeballs / Clowns and certain types of cutlery Trivia *Although Bill is featured in the artwork credits of The Great Moshling Egg, where he discusses Furi's methods of Oobla Doobla barbecuing with Big Chief Bill, Big Bad Bill does not appear in the movie. *Big Bad Bill does not play a part in the book: Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters. *In Windy Wind-Up, Little Chief Two Scoops reveals to be Big Bad Bill's cousin. *Big Bad Bill is most likely named after Big Bad Bill Incorporated, the game publisher, noted at the bottom of the Moshi Monsters website. Gallery In-Game BBB7.png BBB9.png BBB1.png Bug Rush Big Bad Bill bugrush 1.png Big Bad Bill bugrush 2.png Big Bad Bill bugrush 3.png Big Bad Bill bugrush 4.png Big Bad Bill bugrush 5.png Big Bad Bill bugrush 6.png Big Bad Bill bugrush 7.png In-Game Items Iced Hoodoo.png|Iced Hoodoo Cuddly Bigbadbill.png|Cuddly Big Bad Bill Red Big Bad Bill.PNG|Red Glittery Big Bad Bill Moshi Karts Big Bad Bill.png|Moshi Karts Moshlings Figures Big Bad Bill Fig.jpg Purple Glit Big Bad Bill (Better).jpg Collector card s1 big bad bill.png Big Bad Bill figure pumpkin orange.png Big Bad Bill figure voodoo blue.png Big Bad Bill figure ghost white.png Big Bad Bill figure scream green.png Big Bad Bill Red Fig.jpg Moshi Karts Big Bad Bill figure.png BPB_BBB.jpg Mash-Up Cards TC Big Bad Bill series 1.png TC Big Bad Bill series 2.png TC Big Bad Bill series 3.png BBB Series 4 Card.png Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH bill entree.png MV BBBIAWBH bill cauldron.png MV BBBIAWBH bill magic.png MV BBBIAWBH bill slippers.png MV BBBIAWBH gossip.png MV BBBIAWBH limbo.png MV BBBIAWBH farewell.png Other JellyChatMoshling46.png Bill Popjam.png Bill Twistmas.jpg Bill Facebook.png MMM Big Bad Bill.png|In the trailer of Moshi Movie Mystery Moshi Movie hoodoo poster.jpg|Supposedly in right lower corner, but without eye-patch Movie credits Big Bad Bill.png|In the credits, with Big Chief Bill and Little Bad Bill Issue 39 Cover Front.png|Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 39 Light buddy big bad bill.png Baby bill artwork.png|Baby Big Bad Bill Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Spookies Category:Hoodoos Category:Moshlings